My Little Duncan Doll
by The-Normal-Twit
Summary: Alejandro has a crush on a certain male cast-mate, and with Sierra's help, gets his desires fulfilled. Contains Chrisney, Implied Aleheather and AleDuncan.


**AN**: Hey readers! This is dedicated to an awesome author on the site, **RedEyedWarrior**, I'd say check out his stories, but you probably already have. Red specializes in weirdness, so if you like crazy weird with any possible character, you must have heard of **RedEyedWarrior** and on top of all that, he's such a nice guy, with such snippets of wisdom. I'd seriously suggest if you haven't already favourite his stories. Okay, Red, this is for you, but if you hate being central, or just hate in general, tell me.

* * *

**My Little Duncan Doll**

Alejandro awoke to find himself, sweating and clinging onto Duncan, he looked around the jumbo jet was moving, Duncan had just been saved from elimination, no else seemed to be awake, he turned back to Duncan and sniffed his air in a Sierra like fashion, "Ah, the fresh summer breeze." He shuddered, delighted, and savoured the smell. Alejandro quickly got up, smirking. "I am sure Sierra wouldn't mind me borrowing her Cody blow-up doll, with some tweaks it could be useful." Alejandro tip-toed to first class, now pulling Duncan's hair dragging him alone with him.

Once they reached first class, Alejandro noticed Duncan beginning to stir. "What usually shuts him up?" Alejandro grinned with glee and lent down and smashed his lips against Duncan's. He stopped after a while and noticed Duncan's stirring had seized.

"Uh, Alejandro? What are you doing up? And in first class, no less?"

Alejandro froze. "Nothing at all, my sweet." He answered, turning, he saw Sierra's stony expression looking back at him, "Alright, can I have your Cody doll?" He assumed he could just dress up as Cody later woo her and make her forget about this encounter.

Sierra opened her mouth, Alejandro dashed to her side and clamped a hand over her mouth, her yelling was muffled, "I like Duncan!"

Sierra coughed once Alejandro took his hand off of her mouth. "Him? Well, at least he is not Cody. Do you want my Duncan Doll?"

Alejandro nodded, "Do you have an Alejandro doll and a Heather one?"

Sierra gave them to Alejandro quickly, "So, you don't have to return them if you get Cody to like me!" She hollered as Alejandro rushed to economy class.

Courtney groaned, "Sierra what was...?" Courtney opened her eyes, seeing no one.

"I'd need to get her away, how...? Ah! GWEN IS LIKED BETTER BY DUNCAN!" Sierra chanted, out of view, she cheered silently when seeing tears were in Courtney's eyes.

"NO! NO!" Courtney roared, now crying and rushing off.

Alejandro's extremely loud moans of passion failed to awaken anyone else, he was having a sophisticated foursome, (which wasn't one at all) with Sierra's blow up doll of himself, the Duncan Blow-up doll, and the Heather blow up doll, of course, Alejandro did not take clothes off, due to the fact the Blow-up dolls were all clothed.

He rubbed the Duncan blow up doll's head, "I know. Aw, Que?" He squeaked, tears in his eyes, they did disappear after a while. "Joking is not funny." Alejandro dragged the Duncan Doll to the confessional, and slaps were heard, along with more moaning, sounding eerily similar to screams of terror, from Alejandro.

Duncan yawned, clawing his eyes open, he looked around, he was in first class. "How did I get here?" He stood up, turned and yelled, "COURTNEY I DON'T LIKE YOU."

Alejandro was in the confessional, with Blow up doll Duncan in the toilet, Alejandro pulled on it's behind, blushing intently. "Dios Mio!" He yelled, tugging on his butt;. "Te-amo! TE-AMO!"

Alejandro gasped, panting as he pulled out blow-up doll Duncan, "The real Duncan is still in first class!" He realized, dashing out, he rushed in moments later, planting a slap on Blow-up doll Duncan's butt.

As soon as he walked to economy class, he gasped. "My Heather blow-up doll and my me blow up doll!" He squealed, "What if Duncan witnessed the whole thing!" Alejandro started to sweat, "I do not bring shame to my family! And I will not!" He told himself.

Duncan quickly yawned, he slowly walked to the confessional, muttering many profanities on his way towards it. "A-Alejandro?" He whispered, due to him seeing Alejandro in front of him.

Alejandro groaned, "Oh, Duncan, it'a almost as if you're right...near...me!" Alejandro turned sharply, he saw Duncan groggily walking into the confessional.

Duncan's scream came soon after.

Alejandro gulped.

Courtney was now in Chris' office, both were talking. "That was Duncan's scream! I need to see what happened!" Courtney got up and turned to walk out.

Chris grabbed her hand, Courtney insisted otherwise, though Chris paid no attention to this. "Stay here. I consoled you, you now owe me something."

Courtney stopped her objects, "Console?! Console?!" She slapped Chris across the face, "You hit on me, and told me to stop being such a-!"

Chris shushed her instantly. "Listen, I am horny, you are too, let's have sex, I won't give you a boo-boo."

Courtney snarled at Chris, she then looked around. "I am not horny!" Courtney failed to get away from Chris.

"But I am! And you seem like the only female around! Plus, I am only you're rebound." He said, before forcing her into a kiss.

Duncan was in complete and utter shock, he yelled from the confessional, "Why is there a blow-up doll of me in the confessional?"

Alejandro then smiled, "Lying, how easy." He assumed, striding into the confessional. "Ah, Courtney must have been getting over grief."

Duncan shook his head, "She is violent, and all I see are kiss marks." Duncan sniffed it and Alejandro lifted his arm and pretended to whack Duncan's buttocks, he quickly pulled the arm down, using his other arm.

Duncan turned, "It smells like," Duncan sniffed Alejandro, "You?"

Sierra rushed in screeching loudly, "Wow," She commented, "Everyone else is such a heavy sleeper and stop chatting, I am filming a-." Sierra silenced. "Just stop yelling okay!"

"We aren't." Alejandro argued, "Help me." He mouthed.

Sierra grinned, and nodded, "Hi-yah!" She whacked Duncan over the head, and that knocked him unconscious, she dusted her hands and walked off.

Alejandro glanced down at Duncan and soon began dragging him out the confessional, blushing bright pink.

Chris yawned, "Hey, Courtney, go check if the confessional is free, if you want a MASSIVE, AWESOME, and very handsome, surprise." He taunted her by longing out certain words.

"Fine." She obliged, walking out of Chris' office. She then heard voices in the Cargo Hold, she squinted before warily making her way there. She laughed at what she saw, before covering her mouth.

Sierra was kneeling down, with the blow up dolls of Heather, Alejandro and Duncan, which Alejandro had noticed had disappeared earlier, and was imitating each of them.

"No! Duncan!" She cried, holding up Heather's blow up doll and Duncan's at the same time, "I will not go out with you!" She then made Heather kick Duncan in the face.

"Chill out." Sierra imitated Duncan in a gruff, his blow up doll was thrown towards the boxes in the Cargo Hold.

Courtney looked towards the boxes, "Is that Zeke?" She noticed, she then blinked, Duncan's blow up doll and Zeke's shadow had disappeared. She returned attention to Sierra. "Oh, Alejandro," Sierra made Heather say, while walking to Alejandro, which Sierra held with her free hand.

"Yes, Mi Amor?" Sierra imitated Alejandro.

Courtney burst out laughing, "Oh crap!" She ran out, darting towards the confessional, she locked the door upon hearing footsteps. While trying to climb out the window, the only escape route possible, she kicked something and turned.

Courtney marvelled at her luck, she saw all tapes of the confessionals splattered out, she picked one up and put it In, it happened to be the most recent one. "Ew! No wonder Duncan kissed Gwen! She looks like a man! Plus, Alejandro likes Duncan? So, he did not care about hurting Bridgette or LeShawna's feelings due to him...That was makes sense!"

Sierra pounded on the confessional, "OUT! COME SHOW YOURSELF! INTERRUPTING MY SCENE!"

Courtney gasped and grabbed the tape, stuffing it into her pocket. "I could use this for blackmail..." She cackled.

Alejandro face-palmed, "Sierra, you must have heard the wind!"

"Hmm." Sierra thought, "I'LL LET IT SLIDE THIS TIME, MY SCENE IS LOOSING VALUABLE TIME!" And then she then stormed off.

Courtney sighed, she walked out, and walked past Alejandro and back to Chris' office, "Hey, Chris! IF I do it with you, will I win the season?"

Chris got up and walked past Courtney whispering, "You wish!"

Courtney rolled her eyes, "Well, I have a back up plan, Alejandro exposed Gwen and Duncan, I'll EXPOSE him." She then followed Chris, "The confessional is free, though, Alejandro broke it." She lied.

Chris' eyes twitched. "If he does something like that again, he'll be outta here, I don't care about ratings. Everything here is in my name! MY NAME!"

Alejandro was outside the confessional door, Chris glared daggers as he stormed past him, Courtney kicked Alejandro, blurring his vision, giving her time to follow Chris in and lock the door.

Alejandro shook his head, and his blurred vision was no more. "I like Duncan. I do, but how do I tell him? Letter? No. Note? Could be delivered to the wrong person. Face to face?" Alejandro joked, "Nah."

Duncan got up, "Hey, Alejandro, do you give head massages?" Duncan rubbed his head, "My head is aching, I think Gwen may have kissed me a bit to hard..."

Alejandro nodded, "Oh, of course." He purred, placing a hand on Duncan's shoulder. "How 'bout we sneak into Chris' office?"

Duncan clapped his hands, "Dude, good one. Race, you?" He suggested.

Alejandro looked down to hide his blush, though he did nod. "This is way better than what Blow up Doll Duncan was saying, plus this massage may be the start of something beautiful, I'll make sure to make him my little Duncan Doll." He muttered, once Duncan had sprinted off. Alejandro stood on the spot before quickly rushing after him.

**The End.**


End file.
